Typhoon Explosive System (DXHR)
The Typhoon Explosive System (TES) is an augmentation in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. When activated, the Typhoon creates an area-of-effect explosion. Background A prototype of the Typhoon turret appears in the prologue of Human Revolution (being demonstrated to General O'Neill by Dr. Vasili Sevchenko). A prototype Typhoon augmentation is installed in Adam Jensen, after he is heavily augmented following the Tyrants attack on the Sarif Industries Headquarters. Gameplay The Typhoon can be used by Adam after he is augmented, available in the torso slot in the augmentations menu. It can be initially activated with two Praxis points, and further upgraded with an additional point. While the first level can effectively neutralize any non-boss human enemy within the blast radius, it lacks the power needed to destroy bots. The second level gives the TES the power to destroy almost anything in a single use; bosses will take at least a second such blast. Both levels one and two of the Typhoon require one energy cell to use. Ammunition for the Typhoon is fairly rare outside of LIMB clinics although it may be found. The ammo takes up two slots in the inventory, and stacks up to five. Belltower's Ogres will activate their Typhoons if Jensen gets close to them. They spread their arms and briefly taunt Jensen before firing, giving him time to retreat to safety or use a takedown. Typhoon ammo can also be found on them once they are neutralized. Yelena Fedorova will sprint toward Jensen, before activating her Typhoon, giving the player a chance to shoot at her or use his own Typhoon blast. If Jensen escapes from the range of her Typhoon, she will sprint at him again, for a total of 3 firings, before recloaking. Eliza Cassan will warn Jensen just before she starts sprinting. Rifleman Bank Station's Typhoon turrets are laser-activated, meaning they will engage if Jensen trips one of their sensor beams, which are thankfully short in range. Typhoon turrets cannot be moved, destroyed or remotely deactivated. It is however possible to temporarily disable them using the stun gun. Some Typhoons are hidden in the floor and will only appear if an alarm is triggered. Notes * In Deus Ex: Human Revolution, the Typhoon rounds of Jensen, the Ogres, Fedorova, and the turrets in Rifleman Bank Stations do not explode until they make contact with the ground. * It is unknown why LIMB, a medical clinic, would stock Typhoon ammo. * Sarif Industries and TYM outsourced Typhoon ammo production to Sea-Tec. * Dr. Sevchenko mentions that the Typhoon needed to have additional work done on it to improve its accuracy, after demonstrating the prototype turret. * Dr. Sevchenko mentions that his augmented arm is compatible with the Typhoon, possibly being the original functioning prototype of the augmentation variant. ** If this is the case, then Tong Si Hung also has a Typhoon, as he stole Sevchenko's arm following the former's death. * Adam Jensen's trench coat is designed with ports that magnetically attach to his Typhoon launchers, allowing him to fire it while wearing it. * Yelena Federova's character model does not have any ports for the augment to fire through, nor do her arms look augmented at all. Gallery Jensen-combatgear.png|Adam Jensen with his prototype Typhoon augmentations Typhoon_Activation.jpg|Jensen activating his Typhoon Yelena_Fedorova.png|Yelena Fedorova of the Tyrants Fedorova_Typhoon.jpg|Fedorova firing her Typhoon Ogre.png|A Belltower SpecOps Ogre, equipped with YM's copy of the Typhoon. Ogre Typhoon 2.jpg|An Ogre activating his Typhoon Vasilisevchenko.png|Dr. Sevchenko with his prototype Typhoon augmentation Tongsihung-newarm.png|Tong Si Hung with Sevchenko's Typhoon Typhoon Turret Prototype.jpg|Sarif Industries' prototype Typhoon turret Typhoon Turret Prototype Firing.jpg|The prototype turret firing Typhoonturret.png|A Typhoon turret on Rifleman Bank Station Typhoonprototype_icon.png|The prototype Typhoon recovered by Adam Jensen Typhoonammopack.png|Typhoon Ammunition in 2027 References ru:Взрывная система «Тайфун» Category:Torso Augmentation Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution augmentation